The present invention relates to methods of ex-vivo expansion of hematopoietic cells by culturing hematopoietic cells in a growth medium comprising a variant of human interleukin-3 (hIL-3) and another colony stimulating factors, cytokines, lymphokines, interleukins, hematopoietic growth factors or IL-3 variants and uses for the expanded cells for treating patients having a hematopoietic disorders.
Colony stimulating factors (CSFs) which stimulate the differentiation and/or proliferation of bone marrow cells have generated much interest because of their therapeutic potential for restoring depressed levels of hematopoietic stem cell-derived cells. CSFs in both human and murine systems have been identified and distinguished according to their activities. For example, granulocyte-CSF (G-CSF) and macrophage-CSF (M-CSF) stimulate the in vitro formation of neutrophilic granulocyte and macrophage colonies, respectively while GM-CSF and interleukin-3 (IL-3) have broader activities and stimulate the formation of both macrophage, neutrophilic and eosinophilic granulocyte colonies. IL-3 also stimulates the formation of mast, megakaryocyte and pure and mixed erythroid colonies (when erythropoietin is added).
Because of its ability to stimulate the proliferation of a number of different cell types and to support the growth and proliferation of progenitor cells, IL-3 has potential for therapeutic use in restoring hematopoietic cells to normal amounts in those cases where the number of cells has been reduced due to diseases or to therapeutic treatments such as radiation and/or chemotherapy.
Interleukin-3 (IL-3) is a hematopoietic growth factor which has the property of being able to promote the survival, growth and differentiation of hematopoietic cells. Among the biological properties of IL-3 are the ability (a) to support the growth and differentiation of progenitor cells committed to all, or virtually all, blood cell lineages; (b) to interact with early multipotential stem cells; (c) to sustain the growth of pluripotent precursor cells; (d) to stimulate proliferation of chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML) cells; (e) to stimulate proliferation of mast cells, eosinophils and basophils; (f) to stimulate DNA synthesis by human acute myelogenous leukemia (AML) cells; (g) to prime cells for production of leukotrienes and histamines; (h) to induce leukocyte chemotaxis; and (i) to induce cell surface molecules needed for leukocyte adhesion.
Mature human interleukin-3 (hIL-3) consists of 133 amino acids. It has one disulfide bridge and two potential glycosylation sites (Yang, et al., CELL 47:3, 1986).
Murine IL-3 (mIL-3) was first identified by Ihle, et al., (J. IMMUNOL. 126:2184, 1981) as a factor which induced expression of a T cell associated enzyme, 20-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase. The factor was purified to homogeneity and shown to regulate the growth and differentiation of numerous subclasses of early hematopoietic and lymphoid progenitor cells.
In 1984, cDNA clones coding for murine IL-3 were isolated (Fung, et al., NATURE 307:233, 1984) and Yokota, et al., PROC. NATL. ACAD. SCI. USA 81:1070, 1984). The murine DNA sequence coded for a polypeptide of 166 amino acids including a putative signal peptide.
The gibbon IL-3 sequence was obtained using a gibbon cDNA expression library. The gibbon IL-3 sequence was then used as a probe against a human genomic library to obtain a human IL-3 sequence.
Gibbon and human genomic DNA homologues of the murine IL-3 sequence were disclosed by Yang, et al., (CELL 47:3, 1986). The human sequence reported by Yang, et al., included a serine residue at position 8 of the mature protein sequence. Following this finding, others reported isolation of Pro8 hIL-3 cDNAs having proline at position 8 of the protein sequence. Thus it appears that there may be two allelic forms of hIL-3.
Dorssers, et al., (GENE 55:115, 1987), found a clone from a human cDNA library which hybridized with mIL-3. This hybridization was the result of the high degree of homology between the 3xe2x80x2 noncoding regions of mIL-3 and hIL-3. This cDNA coded for an hIL-3 (Pro8) sequence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,729 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,455 disclose human IL-3 and gibbon IL-3 cDNAs and the protein sequences for which they code. The hIL-3 disclosed has serine rather than proline at position 8 in the protein sequence.
Clark-Lewis, et al., SCIENCE 231:134 (1986) performed a functional analysis of murine IL-3 analogs synthesized with an automated peptide synthesizer. The authors concluded that the stable tertiary structure of the complete molecule was required for full activity. A study on the role of the disulfide bridges showed that replacement of all four cysteines by alanine gave a molecule with {fraction (1/500)}th the activity as the native molecule. Replacement of two of the four Cys residues by Ala(Cys79, Cys140xe2x86x92Ala79, Ala140) resulted in an increased activity. The authors concluded that in murine IL-3 a single disulfide bridge is required between cysteines 17 and 80 to get biological activity that approximates physiological levels and that this structure probably stabilizes the tertiary structure of the protein to give a conformation that is optimal for function. (Clark-Lewis, et al., PROC. NATL. ACAD. SCI. USA 85:7897, 1988).
International Patent Application (PCT) WO 88/00598 discloses gibbon- and human-like IL-3. The hIL-3 contains a Ser8xe2x86x92Pro8 replacement. Suggestions are made to replace Cys by Ser, thereby breaking the disulfide bridge, and to replace one or more amino acids at the glycosylation sites.
EP-A-0275598 (WO 88/04691) illustrates that Ala1 can be deleted while retaining biological activity. Some mutant hIL-3 sequences are provided, e.g., two double mutants, Ala1xe2x86x92Asp1, Trp13xe2x86x92Arg13 (pGB/IL-302) and Ala1xe2x86x92Asp1, Met3xe2x86x92Thr3 (pGB/IL-304) and one triple mutant Ala1xe2x86x92Asp1, Leu9xe2x86x92Pro9, Trp13xe2x86x92Arg13 (pGB/IL-303).
WO 88/05469 describes how deglycosylation mutants can be obtained and suggests mutants of Arg54Arg55 and Arg108Arg109Lys110 might avoid proteolysis upon expression in Saccharomyces cerevisiae by KEX2 protease. No mutated proteins are disclosed. Glycosylation and the KEX2 protease activity are only important, in this context, upon expression in yeast.
WO 88/06161 mentions various mutants which theoretically may be conformationally and antigenically neutral. The only actually performed mutations are Met2xe2x86x92Ile2 and Ile131xe2x86x92Leu131. It is not disclosed whether the contemplated neutralities were obtained for these two mutations.
WO 91/00350 discloses nonglycosylated hIL-3 analog proteins, for example, hIL-3 (Pro8Asp15Asp70), Met3 rhuIL-3 (Pro8Asp15Asp70); Thr4 rhuIL-3 (Pro8Asp15Asp70)and Thr6 rhuIL-3 (Pro8Asp15Asp70). It is said that these protein compositions do not exhibit certain adverse side effects associated with native hIL-3 such as urticaria resulting from infiltration of mast cells and lymphocytes into the dermis. The disclosed analog hIL-3 proteins may have N termini at Met3, Thr4, or Thr6.
WO 90/12874 discloses cysteine added variants (CAVs) of IL-3 which have at least one Cys residue substituted for a naturally occurring amino acid residue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,643 discloses the DNA sequence encoding human G-CSF.
WO 91/07988 discloses a method to increase megakaryocyte production comprised of administration of G-CSF with IL-3 or GM-CSF. Also disclosed is a method for increasing platelet production comprised of administration of IL-6 with IL-3, G-CSF or GM-CSF.
Hematopoietic growth factors, such as hIL-3, have been administered alone, co-administered with other hematopoietic growth factors, or in combination with bone marrow transplants subsequent to high dose chemotherapy to treat the neutropenia and thrombocytopenia which are often the result of such treatment. However the period of severe neutropenia and thrombocytopenia may not be totally eliminated. The myeloid lineage, which is comprised of monocytes (macrophages), granulocytes (including neutrophils) and megakaryocytes, is critical in preventing infections and bleeding which can be life-threatening. Neutropenia and thrombocytopenia may also be the result of disease, genetic disorders, drugs, toxins, radiation and many therapeutic treatments such as conventional oncology therapy.
Bone marrow transplants have been used to treat this patient population. However, several problems are associated with the use of bone marrow to reconstitute a compromised hematopoietic system including: 1) the number of stem cells in bone marrow or other is limited, 2) Graft Versus Host Disease, 3) graft rejection and 4) possible contamination with tumor cells. Stem cells make up a very small percentage of the nucleated cells in the bone marrow, spleen and peripheral blood. It is clear that a dose response exits such that a greater number of stem cells will enhance hematopoietic recovery. Therefore, the ex-vivo expansion of stem cells should enhance hematopoietic recovery and patient survival. Bone marrow from an allogeneic donor has been used to provide bone marrow for transplant. However, Graft Versus Host Disease and graft rejection limit bone marrow transplantation even in recipients with HLA-matched sibling donors. An alternative to allogenic bone marrow transplants is autologous bone marrow transplants. In autologous bone marrow transplants, some of the patient""s own marrow is harvested prior to myeloablative therapy, e.g. high dose chemotherapy, and is transplanted back into the patient afterwards. Autologous transplants eliminate the risk of Graft Versus Host Disease and graft rejection. However, autologous bone marrow transplants still present problems in terms of the limited number of stems cells in the marrow and possible contamination with tumor cells.
The limited number of stem cells may be overcome by ex-vivo expansion of the stem cells. In addition, stem cells can be specifically isolated selected based on the presence of specific surface antigen such as CD34+ in order to decrease tumor cell contamination of the marrow graft.
The following patents contain further details on separating stem cells, CD34+ cells, culturing the cells with hematopoietic factors, the use of the cells for the treatment of patients with hematopoietic disorders and the use of hematopoietic factors for cell expansion and gene therapy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,620 relates to compositions comprising human hematopoietic stem cells provided by separating the stem cells from dedicated cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,942 describes a method for autologous hematopoietic cell transplantation comprising: (1) obtaining hematopoietic progenitor cells from a patient; (2) ex-vivo expansion of cells with a growth factor selected from the group consisting of IL-3, flt3 ligand, c-kit ligand, GM-CSF, IL-1, GM-CSF/IL-3 fusion protein and combinations thereof; (3) administering cellular preparation to a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,856 relates to a cell separator that includes apparatus for automatically controlling the cell separation process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,856 relates to a cell separator that includes apparatus for automatically controlling the cell separation process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,813 describes methods of positive and negative selection of a cell population from a mixture of cell populations utilizing a magnetically stabilized fluidized bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,825 relates to a method of growing hematopoietic stem cells in a liquid culture medium using mast cell growth factor (MGF) and optionally at least one cytokine selected from the group consisting of IL-3, GM-CSF and IL-3/GM-CSF fusion protein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,069 relates to devices for maintaining and growing human stem cells and/or hematopoietic cells in culture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,103 describes peripheral blood progenitor cells obtained by enriching blood progenitors expressing the cd34 antigen and culture the cells in a growth medium consisting of IL-1, IL-3, IL-6, erythropoietin and stem cell growth factor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,753 describes a method of purifying pluripotent hematopoietic stem cells expressing P-glycoprotein from a mixture of blood or bone marrow cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,687 relates to a method of enriching CD34 cells from a cell mixture by density centrifugation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,686 depicts the use of megapoietin (c-mpl ligand) for the in vitro expansion of stem cells as a source of platelets for transplantation and for increasing the storage life of platelets.
WO 91/16116 describes devices and methods for selectively isolating and separating target cells from a mixture of cells.
WO 91/18972 describes methods for in vitro culturing of bone marrow, by incubating suspension of bone marrow cells, using a hollow fiber bioreactor.
WO 92/18615 relates to a process for maintaining and expanding bone marrow cells, in a culture medium containing specific mixtures of cytokines, for use in transplants.
WO 93/08268 describes a method for selectively expanding stem cells, comprising the steps of (a) separating CD34+ stem cells from a mixed population of cells and (b) incubating the separated cells in a selective medium, such that the stem cells are selectively expanded.
WO 93/18136 describes a process for in vitro support of mammalian cells derived from peripheral blood.
WO 93/18648 relates to a composition comprising human neutrophil precursor cells with a high content of myeloblasts and promyelocytes for treating genetic or acquired neutropenia.
WO 94/08039 describes a method of enrichment for human hematopoietic stem cells by selection for cells which express c-kit protein.
WO 94/11493 describes a stem cell population that are CD34+and small in size, which are isolated using a counterflow elutriation method.
WO 94/27698 relates to a method combining immunoaffinity separation and continuous flow centrifugal separation for the selective separation of a nucleated heterogeneous cell population from a heterogeneous cell mixture.
WO 94/25848 describes a cell separation apparatus for collection and manipulation of target cells.
The long term culturing of highly enriched CD34+ precursors of hematopoietic progenitor cells from human bone marrow in cultures containing IL-1xcex1, IL-3, IL-6 or GM-CSF is discussed in Brandt et al., J. Clin. Invest. 86:932-941, 1990.
The present invention encompasses the use of recombinant human interleukin-3 (hIL-3) variant or mutant proteins (muteins) with other colony stimulating factors (CSFs), cytokines, lymphokines, interleukins, hematopoietic growth factors (herein after collectively referred to as xe2x80x9chematopoietic growth factorsxe2x80x9d) for the ex-vivo expansion of hematopoietic cells. Ex-vivo expansion of hematopoietic cells and the transplanting of the these cells into a patient may have the potential for therapeutic use in restoring hematopoietic cells to normal amounts in those cases where the number of cells has been reduced due to diseases or to therapeutic treatments such as radiation and/or chemotherapy. Coadministration or sequential use of IL-3 variants of the present invention with other colony stimulating factors for ex-vivo expansion may enhance therapeutic value due to the synergistic effects of the proteins that make up the culture medium. Coadministration or sequential treatment may have the usual activity of the peptides forming the mixture or it may be further characterized by having a biological or physiological activity greater than simply the additive function of the presence of IL-3 or the other growth factors alone. Coadministration or sequential treatment may also unexpectedly provide an enhanced effect on the activity or an activity different from that expected by the presence of IL-3 or the other growth factors.
The present invention includes the use of variants of hIL-3 in which from 1 to 14 amino acids have been deleted from the N-terminus and/or from 1 to 15 amino acids have been deleted from the C-terminus, containing multiple amino acid substitutions, which are used with other growth factors or IL-3 variant for the ex-vivo expansion of hematopoietic cells. Preferred IL-3 variants of the present invention include variants in which amino acids 1 to 14 have been deleted from the N-terminus, amino acids 126 to 133 have been deleted from the C-terminus and contain from about four to about twenty-six amino acid substitutions in the polypeptide sequence.
The present invention is directed to methods for ex vivo expansion of stem cells, comprising the steps of;
(a) culturing said stem cells with a selected growth medium comprising a human interleukin-3 mutant polypeptide of (SEQ ID NO:1)
wherein
Xaa at position 17 is Ser, Lys, Gly, Asp, Met, Gln, or Arg;
Xaa at position 18 is Asn, His, Leu, Ile, Phe, Arg, or Gln;
Xaa at position 19 is Met, Phe, Ile, Arg, Gly, Ala, or Cys;
Xaa at position 20 is Ile, Cys, Gln, Glu, Arg, Pro, or Ala;
Xaa at position 21 is Asp, Phe, Lys, Arg, Ala, Gly, Glu, Gln, Asn, Thr, Ser or Val;
Xaa at position 22 is Glu, Trp, Pro, Ser, Ala, His, Asp, Asn, Gln, Leu, Val or Gly;
Xaa at position 23 is Ile, Val, Ala, Leu, Gly, Trp, Lys, Phe, Ser, or Arg;
Xaa at position 24 is Ile, Gly, Val, Arg, Ser, Phe, or Leu;
Xaa at position 25 is Thr, His, Gly, Gln, Arg, Pro, or Ala;
Xaa at position 26 is His, Thr, Phe, Gly, Arg, Ala, or Trp;
Xaa at position 27 is Leu, Gly, Arg, Thr, Ser, or Ala;
Xaa at position 28 is Lys, Arg, Leu, Gln, Gly, Pro, Val or Trp;
Xaa at position 29 is Gln, Asn, Leu, Pro, Arg, or Val;
Xaa at position 30 is Pro, His, Thr, Gly, Asp, Gln, Ser, Leu, or Lys;
Xaa at position 31 is Pro, Asp, Gly, Ala, Arg, Leu, or Gln;
Xaa at position 32 is Leu, Val, Arg, Gln, Asn, Gly, Ala, or Glu;
Xaa at position 33 is Pro, Leu, Gln, Ala, Thr, or Glu;
Xaa at position 34 is Leu, Val, Gly, Ser, Lys, Glu, Gln, Thr, Arg, Ala, Phe, Ile or Met;
Xaa at position 35 is Leu, Ala, Gly, Asn, Pro, Gln, or Val;
Xaa at position 36 is Asp, Leu, or Val;
Xaa at position 37 is Phe, Ser, Pro, Trp, or Ile;
Xaa at position 38 is Asn, or Ala;
Xaa at position 40 is Leu, Trp, or Arg;
Xaa at position 41 is Asn, Cys, Arg, Leu, His, Met, or Pro;
Xaa at position 42 is Gly, Asp, Ser, Cys, Asn, Lys, Thr, Leu, Val, Glu, Phe, Tyr, Ile, Met or Ala;
Xaa at position 43 is Glu, Asn, Tyr, Leu, Phe, Asp, Ala, Cys, Gln, Arg, Thr, Gly or Ser;
Xaa at position 44 is Asp, Ser, Leu, Arg, Lys, Thr, Met, Trp, Glu, Asn, Gln, Ala or Pro;
Xaa at position 45 is Gln, Pro, Phe, Val, Met, Leu, Thr, Lys, Trp, Asp, Asn, Arg, Ser, Ala, Ile, Glu or His;
Xaa at position 46 is Asp, Phe, Ser, Thr, Cys, Glu, Asn, Gln, Lys, His, Ala, Tyr, Ile, Val or Gly;
Xaa at position 47 is Ile, Gly, Val, Ser, Arg, Pro, or His;
Xaa at position 48 is Leu, Ser, Cys, Arg, Ile, His, Phe, Glu, Lys, Thr, Ala, Met, Val or Asn;
Xaa at position 49 is Met, Arg, Ala, Gly, Pro, Asn, His, or Asp;
Xaa at position 50 is Glu, Leu, Thr, Asp, Tyr, Lys, Asn, Ser, Ala, Ile, Val, His, Phe, Met or Gln;
Xaa at position 51 is Asn, Arg, Met, Pro, Ser, Thr, or His;
Xaa at position 52 is Asn, His, Arg, Leu, Gly, Ser, or Thr;
Xaa at position 53 is Leu, Thr, Ala, Gly, Glu, Pro, Lys, Ser, or Met;
Xaa at position 54 is Arg, Asp, Ile, Ser, Val, Thr, Gln, Asn, Lys, His, Ala or Leu;
Xaa at position 55 is Arg, Thr, Val, Ser, Leu, or Gly;
Xaa at position 56 is Pro, Gly, Cys, Ser, Gln, Glu, Arg, His, Thr, Ala, Tyr, Phe, Leu, Val or Lys;
Xaa at position 57 is Asn or Gly;
Xaa at position 58 is Leu, Ser, Asp, Arg, Gln, Val, or Cys;
Xaa at position 59 is Glu, Tyr, His, Leu, Pro, or Arg;
Xaa at position 60 is Ala, Ser, Pro, Tyr, Asn, or Thr;
Xaa at position 61 is Phe, Asn, Glu, Pro, Lys, Arg, or Ser;
Xaa at position 62 is Asn, His, Val, Arg, Pro, Thr, Asp, or Ile;
Xaa at position 63 is Arg, Tyr, Trp, Lys, Ser, His, Pro, or Val;
Xaa at position 64 is Ala, Asn, Pro, Ser, or Lys;
Xaa at position 65 is Val, Thr, Pro, His, Leu, Phe, or Ser;
Xaa at position 66 is Lys, Ile, Arg, Val, Asn, Glu, or Ser;
Xaa at position 67 is Ser, Ala, Phe, Val, Gly, Asn, Ile, Pro, or His;
Xaa at position 68 is Leu, Val, Trp, Ser, Ile, Phe, Thr, or His;
Xaa at position 69 is Gln, Ala, Pro, Thr, Glu, Arg, Trp, Gly, or Leu;
Xaa at position 70 is Asn, Leu, Val, Trp, Pro, or Ala;
Xaa at position 71 is Ala, Met, Leu, Pro, Arg, Glu, Thr, Gln, Trp, or Asn;
Xaa at position 72 is Ser, Glu, Met, Ala, His, Asn, Arg, or Asp;
Xaa at position 73 is Ala, Glu, Asp, Leu, Ser, Gly, Thr, or Arg;
Xaa at position 74 is Ile, Met, Thr, Pro, Arg, Gly, Ala;
Xaa at position 75 is Glu, Lys, Gly, Asp, Pro, Trp, Arg, Ser, Gln, or Leu;
Xaa at position 76 is Ser, Val, Ala, Asn, Trp, Glu, Pro, Gly, or Asp;
Xaa at position 77 is Ile, Ser, Arg, Thr, or Leu;
Xaa at position 78 is Leu, Ala, Ser, Glu, Phe, Gly, or Arg;
Xaa at position 79 is Lys, Thr, Asn, Met, Arg, Ile, Gly, or Asp;
Xaa at position 80 is Asn, Trp, Val, Gly, Thr, Leu, Glu, or Arg;
Xaa at position 81 is Leu, Gln, Gly, Ala, Trp, Arg, Val, or Lys;
Xaa at position 82 is Leu, Gln, Lys, Trp, Arg, Asp, Glu, Asn, His, Thr, Ser, Ala, Tyr, Phe, Ile, Met or Val;
Xaa at position 83 is Pro, Ala, Thr, Trp, Arg, or Met;
Xaa at position 84 is Cys, Glu, Gly, Arg, Met, or Val;
Xaa at position 85 is Leu, Asn, Val, or Gln;
Xaa at position 86 is Pro, Cys, Arg, Ala, or Lys;
Xaa at position 87 is Leu, Ser, Trp, or Gly;
Xaa at position 88 is Ala, Lys, Arg, Val, or Trp;
Xaa at position 89 is Thr, Asp, Cys, Leu, Val, Glu, His, Asn, or Ser;
Xaa at position 90 is Ala, Pro, Ser, Thr, Gly, Asp, Ile, or Met;
Xaa at position 91 is Ala, Pro, Ser, Thr, Phe, Leu, Asp, or His;
Xaa at position 92 is Pro, Phe, Arg, Ser, Lys, His, Ala, Gly, Ile or Leu;
Xaa at position 93 is Thr, Asp, Ser, Asn, Pro, Ala, Leu, or Arg;
Xaa at position 94 is Arg, Ile, Ser, Glu, Leu, Val, Gln, Lys, His, Ala, or Pro;
Xaa at position 95 is His, Gln, Pro, Arg, Val, Leu, Gly, Thr, Asn, Lys, Ser, Ala, Trp, Phe, Ile, or Tyr;
Xaa at position 96 is Pro, Lys, Tyr, Gly, Ile, or Thr;
Xaa at position 97 is Ile, Val, Lys, Ala, or Asn;
Xaa at position 98 is His, Ile, Asn, Leu, Asp, Ala, Thr, Glu, Gln, Ser, Phe, Met, Val, Lys, Arg, Tyr or Pro;
Xaa at position 99 is Ile, Leu, Arg, Asp, Val, Pro, Gln, Gly, Ser, Phe, or His;
Xaa at position 100 is Lys, Tyr, Leu, His, Arg, Ile, Ser, Gln, or Pro;
Xaa at position 101 is Asp, Pro, Met, Lys, His, Thr, Val, Tyr, Glu, Asn, Ser, Ala, Gly, Ile, Leu, or Gln;
Xaa at position 102 is Gly, Leu, Glu, Lys, Ser, Tyr, or Pro;
Xaa at position 103 is Asp, or Ser;
Xaa at position 104 is Trp, Val, Cys, Tyr, Thr, Met, Pro, Leu, Gln, Lys, Ala, Phe, or Gly;
Xaa at position 105 is Asn, Pro, Ala, Phe, Ser, Trp, Gln, Tyr, Leu, Lys, Ile, Asp, or His;
Xaa at position 106 is Glu, Ser, Ala, Lys, Thr, Ile, Gly, or Pro;
Xaa at position 108 is Arg, Lys, Asp, Leu, Thr, Ile, Gln, His, Ser, Ala or Pro;
Xaa at position 109 is Arg, Thr, Pro, Glu, Tyr, Leu, Ser, or Gly;
Xaa at position 110 is Lys, Ala, Asn, Thr, Leu, Arg, Gln, His, Glu, Ser, or Trp;
Xaa at position 111 is Leu, Ile, Arg, Asp, or Met;
Xaa at position 112 is Thr, Val, Gln, Tyr, Glu, His, Ser, or Phe;
Xaa at position 113 is Phe, Ser, Cys, His, Gly, Trp, Tyr, Asp, Lys, Leu, Ile, Val or Asn;
Xaa at position 114 is Tyr, Cys, His, Ser, Trp, Arg, or Leu;
Xaa at position 115 is Leu, Asn, Val, Pro, Arg, Ala, His, Thr, Trp, or Met;
Xaa at position 116 is Lys, Leu, Pro, Thr, Met, Asp, Val, Glu, Arg, Trp, Ser, Asn, His, Ala, Tyr, Phe, Gln, or Ile;
Xaa at position 117 is Thr, Ser, Asn, Ile, Trp, Lys, or Pro;
Xaa at position 118 is Leu, Ser, Pro, Ala, Glu, Cys, Asp, or Tyr;
Xaa at position 119 is Glu, Ser, Lys, Pro, Leu, Thr, Tyr, or Arg;
Xaa at position 120 is Asn, Ala, Pro, Leu, His, Val, or Gln;
Xaa at position 121 is Ala, Ser, Ile, Asn, Pro, Lys, Asp, or Gly;
Xaa at position 122 is Gln, Ser, Met, Trp, Arg, Phe, Pro, His, Ile, Tyr, or Cys;
Xaa at position 123 is Ala, Met, Glu, His, Ser, Pro, Tyr, or Leu;
wherein from 4 to 44 of the amino acids designated by Xaa are different from the corresponding amino acids of native (1-133) human interleukin-3;wherein from 1 to 14 amino acids can be deleted from the N-terminus and/or from 1 to 15 amino acids can be deleted from the C-terminus; and said interleukin-3 mutant polypeptide can additionally be immediately preceded by Methioninexe2x88x921, Alaninexe2x88x921 or Methioninexe2x88x922 Alaninexe2x88x921; and a hematopoietic growth factor; and
(b) harvesting said cultured stem cells.
Additionally, the present invention encompasses methods of ex-vivo expansion of stem cells comprising the steps of (a) separating stem cells from a mixed population of cells; (b) culturing said separated stem cells with a growth medium comprising a human interleukin-3 mutant polypeptide and one or more other hematopoietic growth factors; (c) harvesting said cultured cells.
The present invention includes methods for treatment of a patient having a hematopoietic disorder, comprising the steps of; (a) removing stem cells from said patient or a blood donor; (b) culturing said stem cells with a growth medium comprising a human interleukin-3 mutant polypeptide and one or more other hematopoietic growth factors; (c) harvesting said cultured cells; and (d) transplanting said cultured cells into said patient.
The present invention also includes methods for treatment of a patient having a hematopoietic disorder, comprising the steps of; (a) removing stem cells from said patient or a blood donor; (b) separating stem cells from a mixed population of cells; (c) culturing said separated stem cells with a growth medium comprising a human interleukin-3 mutant polypeptide and one or more other hematopoietic growth factors; (d) harvesting said cultured cells; and (e) transplanting said cultured cells into said patient.
It is also envisioned that a patient could be given a hematopoietic growth factor, preferably a early acting factor, prior to removing stem cells for ex-vivo expansion to increase the number of early progenitors. It is also envisioned that a portion of the stem cells removed from a patient could be frozen and transplanted with the expanded stem cells to provide more early progenitors.
It is envisioned that the present invention includes methods of human gene therapy, comprising the steps of; (a) removing stem cells from a patient or blood donor; (b) culturing said stem cells with a selected growth medium comprising a human interleukin-3 mutant polypeptide and one or more other hematopoietic growth factors; (c) introducing DNA into said cultured cells; (d) harvesting said transduced cells; and (e) transplanting said transduced cells into said patient.
It is also envisioned that the present invention includes methods of human gene therapy, comprising the steps of; (a) removing stem cells from a patient or blood donor; (b) separating said stem cells from a mixed population cells; (c) culturing said separated stem cells with a selected growth medium comprising a human interleukin-3 mutant polypeptide and one or more other hematopoietic growth factors; (d) introducing DNA into said cultured cells; (e) harvesting said transduced cells; and (f) transplanting said transduced cells into said patient.
The present invention also includes the cultured stem cells obtained by the selective ex vivo expansion of stem cells with a human interleukin-3 mutant polypeptide and one or more other hematopoietic growth factors. Additionally, transduced stem cells obtained from culturing stem cells with a human interleukin-3 mutant polypeptide and one or more other hematopoietic growth factors and transducing the cells with a DNA sequence encoding a desired gene product are included in the present invention.